


I will always love you !

by sarahsfour (orphan_account)



Category: The Lorien Legacies - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, will complete this part later.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sarahsfour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an au. The attack in Lorien never happened. The elders and the representative of the mongorians made a deal that would allow peace for both planets. A few mongorians have inhabited a part of Lorien and the rest resided in Earth. Everything is peaceful, or at least it seems so. In order to keep that peace, it’s decided that it would be beneficial for the three planets if they get to know each other. So, for one year 50 student from earth will came to lorien(In this story the trip takes only two weeks and not a full year because of mongorian technology) and study with mongorians and lorics. It’s a high school setting in Lorien, where there will be different activities, new friendships and new love. I will use the soulmate thing that Henry said but in a kinda different way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will always love you !

Even why it was an amazing sunny day, most of the garde did not feel cheerful. It may have been the load of homework they have been doing all night, or maybe the history lesson that they have been preparing all week. Or maybe just the fact that they were doing their 20-nth lap around the school and they hadn't arrived in the middle of their daily training. It was a mix of factors, but one thing that was sure it was that they were miserable.

"Come on you little slugs, even my grandmother can run faster than this." said the coach while running beside them." and she is 140 years old. In a wheel chair. Don't you feel ashamed of yourself? Run faster! You are the disgrace of your family. How dear you call yourself garde? Maren, stop talking in the phone with Marina. Leave the poor girl alone. Don't you torture her enough at home? Stanley!!! I swear to god, if you trip Cody one more time I will put you in time out for the rest of your life!!!"  
After five minutes of  'coaches hell training' he finally realized that not all the gardes were present.

"Where is Naven? If he skipped school to go to the beach with Marina and Ella I will make sure he regrets that decision dearly next time we have training.

"He is with Marina and Ella, but not in the beach. “responded Maren. “His father invited those two for the launch of the earth's drop ship. And Ella is THE little princess. Of course she would be there. You know, like future elders we should be there two."

"Are you sure it isn’t because you want to see the fresh meet?" asked Cody. "It must be agonizing to have been with every loric available. Now you must go and seek people from other planets."

"Well, at least she can comfort herself with the fact she haven’t droped so low as sleeping with you."remarked Stanley before Maren had a chance to snap Cody’s neck. As everyone was laughing at Cody’s expense, Maren smiled at her friend in gratitude.

There were a lot of questions in her life. Whether she was going to find the love of her life, or what was her role as an future elder and many other things. But one thing was sure. She would always have her friends to guard her back.

"Hey" said Stanley quiet enough so only Maren would listen "Don't you listen to Cody. Everyone knows he is an asshole. There's nothing wrong to have had a few relationships."  
Maren wouldn't lie; it was reliving hearing this from Stanley. Not only because he was one of the few friends she had, but also because he was one of the few people who were expecting to meet their soul-mate before they got in a relationship. It was rare because there were people like Katrina who did not have one. "

"You're right." said Maren "He is an asshole. Not as big as you don't worry, you are still the titular. "

Stanley started to laugh. He truly loved Maren. She was one of the few people who didn't have a problem with calling him out.  
Sure, he could be charming when he wanted, but were was the fun in that? If he ever learned something from life was that people let you down even without you realizing.

His parents promised they would come back, but they never did. His grandfather and first cepan promised they wouldn't die, but they did. Naven promised that nothing would change when he would find his soul-mate, but he had spent more time with her in one day, than with him in two weeks. It's not that he resented him for it, it's just that it was a little unfair. Everyone leaved you sooner or later.

The only one that always had time for him was Sandor. Even if he and Brandon were in vacations or just enjoying their day, whenever Stanley called he came right away.  
It was the same for John and Brandon too. Those two were as close as he and Sandor were. He did ask Brandon once why it was like that, but he just shrugged and said he would understand better when he had children.  
Stanley wasn’t so sure about that, but he never got the courage to ask him again, so he just left it like that.

"Maren to Stanley” said the girl when she saw that her friend didn’t listen to anything she was saying.

“Sorry, I was just a little lost in my thoughts. What were you saying?”

“What if we two go and meet the earthlings after class? I am sure Sandor has the right access for the palace. He is the best technician in all Lorien after all. And sleeping with the headcepan does not hurt either.”

Stanley did not wanted to go, but seeing the hope that had settled in Maren’s face, he suddenly understood her desire to see the earthlings as soon as possible. She was hoping to find her soul mate among them. That’s why she was pleading Katrina this morning to go and be in the comity. That’s why she had been with Marina in the phone all morning.  
Even why he knew he was going to regret it, he nodded in agreement.

Maren face lit up like a Christmas tree. Yep, he was so going to regret it. 


End file.
